Watashi wa Kashino-sama no Atarashii Maid
by XxMayu-PxX
Summary: "Watashi wa Amano Ichigo desu. Kashino-sama no atarashii maid." She introduced herself when we first met, he curls was bouncing happily, and the tone she used, as if she was excited. She seems different, I decided, maybe, I'll toy with her for a while and see what happens until she gives up like they all do.
1. Prologue

_**Summary: "Watashi wa Amano Ichigo desu. Kashino-sama no atarashii maid." She introduced herself when we first met, he curls was bouncing happily, and the tone she used, as if she was excited. She seems different, I decided, maybe, I'll toy with her for a while and see what happens until she gives up like they all do.**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hello, Everybody, I'm lokixmayu-chan, just call me Mavis-P. This is the first time I post in Fanfiction but this isn't my first fan fiction. I have another account in Wattpad, 2 actually, if you're curious, just put this in, just erase the '~' marks, nee~**_

_** ~ .~com/user~/~ILurveAnime4Evah**_

_** ~ .~com/user~/~MayuraLaufeyson_2307**_

_**Yeah, so that's all, I don't want to refrain you guys from reading my story, though I might want to warn you, because of my laziness, I don't update really fast, but sometimes when I have a burst of inspiration, I Lurve (because Lurve is the only thing greater than Love) putting Cliffhangers. Well, now, that's really it, Bye, nee~**_

_**Ichigo: Mavis-P doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere~**_

_**Kashino: And Yumeiro Patissiere Professional…**_

_**Mavis-P: If I did, I'd make Kashino more shota~ and a lot more pastries~!**_

_**Watashi wa Kashino-sama no Maid**_

**Prologue:**

"*sob* I-I HATE MAKOTO-SAMA!" Screamed my maid before exiting the mansion, crying. I sighed. I'll have to find another maid again. That's why I didn't agree to this…

"My, my… That was fast. How many?" Asked my friend, Hanabusa.

"If you're here to kill time, you already saw her run away." I said, turning my chair, facing the big glass window that showed all of my garen. Then I saw her, running towards the gate, still crying.

"You didn't answer me." He purred. I groaned. Who knows what's happening in his mind.

"2 weeks." I saw her push the guard away and she disappeared from my sight. I smirked. I knew this would happen. She actually stayed longer than the others.

I heard him whistle. "Hmm~ A little longer than the others… Don't worry, I wanted to introduce you to someone new though." He said. I got a little curious. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Heh~ feisty aren't we? Just wait, you'll be surprised." He answered. I groaned, who knows what's up in his sleeves.

"Whatever, I'll just make something." I said, standing up. I didn't liked that girl's chocolate anyway, and it's been a while since I've made one.

"Aah, Where are you going?" He said, startled.

"To the kitchen, of course. I'm gonna make a chocolate. With that maid around, I couldn't do some my daily routine. I said, but Hanabusa blocked the door with his body. Something's definitely up.

"What are you doing?" I said, annoyed. And it was no help standing before him just makes me remember my height issues.

"Aah~ Nothing at all, just felt like stretching, hehe~" He said, pretending to stretch. I groaned and pushed him away.

"Don't you dare kid me, I'm just going to the kitchen, nothing more, so MOVE." I said, trying more force.

"When I finally had the chance, I ducked and ran towards the kitchen, I could hear Hanabusa's futile attempts o stopping me while chasing me. Somethings's up, and if I'm not faster, he might catch up, not making me see what's in there.

When I turned around the corner, I could smell a delicious aroma which tempted me to go faster.

I clutched the doors and pushed it open, resulting me to see a brunette cooking-no, baking a Strawberry Tart… I think…

I entered and closed the doors. She still haven't noticed me yet. I decided to walk slowly.

She had brown curls that fitted her perfectly. Fair Porcelain skin, handling the cooking ware gently but fast, as if dancing.

In no time, she was finished, when she poured the last syrup, she grabbed it and turned, just to be surprised with me behind her, she almost dropped her pastry if I didn't held it fast enough. We both sighed.

When she finally regained her composure, she handed the pastry to me and smiled, then I heard the dorrs burst open and a "MAA-KUN!" follow.

Then he ran towards us, then he held the girl's shoulder and panted.

"M-mou… I told you to stop didn't you? No matter. Here, Maa-kun, meet this certain person." He said, then I looked at the girl expectantly, she smiled brightly then bowed.

"Hajimemashite, I was sent from the main house." She paused for a bit before she continued.

"Watashi wa Amano Ichigo desu. Kashino-sama no atarashii maid."

I let that sink in for a while before understanding everything. She was sent from Father and Mother… She's… my… My…

I looked at Hanabusa and he smiled innocently.

WHAT THE HECK?!

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hehe~ That's it for a while. It IS only the prologue so expect it to be longer. This is actually too short actually. If you have any questions, just review, I accept flames, don't worry ^^ but I do like advices, so~ R&R please~! Oh, and remember, THIS IS AU~! **_

_**Oh, and the Tart was Sourire de l'Ange, hehe~ You'll know why she knows how to bake it next time~ ^^ **_

_**Signed, Mavis-P**_


	2. His Maid, Loud

_**Okay~! Everyone~! I'm back, I'm REALLY happy when I saw that I already had reviews and some follows and favorites with the Prologue alone, so really, thank you! And sorry if I took quite a while in updating this~!**_

_**Ichigo: Mavis-P doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere~**_

_**Kashino: Hey! It was turn for the disclaimer!**_

_**Ichigo: *pulls out tounge* NO WAY! I got first and I already did it!**_

_**Kashino: Heh, whatever, Oi, Mavis!**_

_**Me: Hai~? (0 ^ 0 )?**_

_**Kashino: Make sure she suffers A LOT in this chapter got it?**_

_**Me: Oh, right, you're the Master… *sweatdrop***_

_**Ichigo: Kashino! That's not fair! She doesn't even own us!**_

_**Kashino: Whatever! Mavis-P doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere Professional! *Angry***_

_**Ichigo: Hey! I already said that!**_

_**Kashino: Professional is second season, baka, and you just said the first!**_

_**Ichigo: MAVIS~! *cries* Kashino's being a bully!**_

_**Me: *sweatdrops* U-um… Everyone… Enjoy!...?**_

_**Chapter 1: His Maid, Loud**_

I watched her exit the room swiftly to do the laundry. She was really eager to do it. Not even a protest about it.

"I wonder until when can she hold." I murmured.

"Don't underestimate Ichigo-chan, Kashino-kun." I heard that annoying voice again.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped. "If you're going to hang out, why did you even gave her to me?"

"If I could, I would've done that long ago. But she was under the control of the Kashino-family, I can't even visit her in 2 weeks." He replied, sighing. My parents, huh? Who knew she was close to them?

"How did you even met her, anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm~ she was handing out coupons for Grandma's Patissierie when she met me. Nothing special." He said. I almost thought that he met her by flirting with her friend, but another thing interested me.

"Her Grandma's a Patissiere?" I asked, head leaned in and propped on my hand, using my elbow.

He nodded. "Hn. She said. Her grandma would teach her a lot of things when she was young that she was almost like an apprentice of her own grandma. That's why she knows how to do it." He stated confidently, his aura telling me _'I-know-everything-about-her! Envy-me!' _I glared at him.

"Heh~ you may leave now, I do have some business to attend to." I said, annoyed. I gripped my desk open and took a pen out.

"What are you waiting for?" I snapped, he fell, a sweatdrop on his head.

"What are you saying? It's Sunday today! Andou's visiting today!" He said when he finally regained his composure.

"I set my pen down. "Andou? He's coming? I thought he was busy with his family business?" I said.

He nodded. "But for some reason, he said he'll come. There's no reason for me to stop him." Hanabusa shrugged.

My hand turned into a fist, annoyed.

"Then can you go out?" You have no help in this room." I snapped, he pouted.

"What's with you today?" You're not bei-" "KASHINO!" "Kashino-sama!" I saw two brunettes push Hanabusa away.

"Chocolat, it's been a while. I have to sign this papers?" I asked, my secretary-assistant- whatever, nodded.

"I see that you changed maids again, Kashino." Chocolat commented, I groaned.

"She's kind of different. She's sent from the main house." I said. Chocolat just _'hmmm'_-ed then retrieved the papers back when I got finished. Then she handed me a folder.

"Here's what you asked." She said. I nodded. I looked inside.

_Name: Amano Ichigo_

_Age: 16 Years Old_

Then I closed it. "I'll look at it tonight. I'll call you when I need something." I said, signaling her to leave.

"Sure, anything for my boss. Oh, and invent a new chocolate later, I'll add it in the menu if I like it." Then she left, with her hair swishing back and forth.

I turned to Amano. She looked at me, confused at what'll she do next.

I stood. "Come with me, Amano." "Hai…?" She said.

"We're going to make something." I stated, then she smiled brightly. I left the room and she followed.

"What kind of pastry are we making?" She asked, confident.

"Hmm… How about Bon Bon Chocolat." I said. It was supposed to be an order but I think it sounded more of a question.

"Hn." She nodded. "I'll prepare the materials at once." She said, then she left to the kitchen. I could get closer this new girl. I like her.

[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_ ]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_[_]_ [_]

"Kashino-sama! You're great about this!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands while watching me temper the chocolate.

"Well, I AM a chocolatier so I should be." I said, trying to concentrate. "What do you excel at, Amano?"

"Hmmm… Tarts… I guess?" She said, thinking. Then I saw what happened yesterday.

"Nee, Amano." I said, pouring the tempered chocolate into a bowl, letting it cool a bit. "What did you made yesterday?"

When I looked at her, she was jumping happily. "We call that Sourire de'l Ange." She said.

"Sourire de'l Ange… Angel's Smile?" I said. "Wait, first, _We_?"

She nodded. "Oui. My Grandma and I invented that, but the ingredients here isn't the same, it didn't taste the same." She shook her head.

"Huh? What's wrong with our ingredients? I know we're originally a chocolatier, but we do ship other pastries." I said, confused.

She seemed flustered. "Aah! Ah, No! It's just that our strawberries are homemade and I just think the soil is different." She said, I sighed.

"Well, it is true that we get strawberries from a different company. We don't use strawberries in our chocolates so much." I commented.

"Aah… Oh." She seemed depressed. "What's wrong?" She seemed spaced out.

"Amano.. Amano! AMANO!" I shouted, she seemed to get back by the third call.

"Hah? I'm sorry, I spaced out, what is it again?" She asked. I sighed.

"I said what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Ah, no… It's just that how hard I search, I still can't find the same strawberries…" She said, answering my question.

"Oh… Would you like it if I used Chocolat to search them?" I suggested. She blushed a bit and bowed.

"Kashino-sama! I-It's a bother, no, no matter, It's worthless anyway." She said. "And I'm only a maid, an issue like that isn't important at all."

"What are you saying?" I snapped, annoyed, she became flustered.

"B-but, Kahsino-sama, Watashi wa tada-" "No buts. I'll call Chocolat now." I said, bringing my phone out. She was still bowing.

"Why are you still bowing?" I said. She didn't budge.

"Amano…" I warned, annoyed. "But, it's such a big favor so…" She, then, stood still.

"ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!" She suddenly shouted. I was surprised, but I guess my laughing surprised her more.

"W-Why are you laughing?" She asked, awkward.

"You don't… Have to… Shout that… Loud…" I said, trying to calm down. It HAS been a while since I last laughed.

"Aah! G-Gomenasai!" She bowed.

"Amano, you don't have to bow that much." I said, then she stood up straight and mumbled a 'sorry', fiddling with her hands.

I thought for a bit. "Your prize for making me laugh is… a secret." I said, teasing her a bit. And somehow, it worked.

"W-what?! I didn't do anything! KASHINO-SAMA!" She said when she noticed me leaving, I chuckled a bit.

"Finish up the rest." I waved my hand then I closed the door. I could still hear her 'Kashino-sama'-s but I decided to ignore and go back to my room.

"Seems that you had fun, Kashino," I heard someone whisper in my ear, I jumped sideways, falling. When I looked up, I saw a pouting Hanabusa.

"You completely forgot about me." He sadly said. I glared at him and stood. "Whatever." Okay, so I did forget him a little. I already thought of Amano's prize, all I need is for Andou to come for me to explain it. I smiled for God-Knows-How-Long…

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Okay~! So I decided to stop it there, actually, in the notebook I'm writing this, this is only One Third, but because it was too long for you guys, I decided to you might get bored and give up early, and my hands are already hurting, I haven't typed this much in my computer in a long time, so I decided to end it here. I promise I'll fit all of the second part in the next chapter, so thanks for reading! Please continue to support this! ^^**_

_**Signed, Mavis-P**_


	3. Her Master, First Chocolate

_**Gomen… I didn't update for a LONG time… I'm really sorry. GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI… Let Natsu burn me for all the flames!**_

_**Sorry… I was planning on making my story on hiatus because I kind of lost all the inspirations I had. And it was definitely running out… So, hontouni gomen…**_

_**And so, because I had ran out of inspirations for the next chapters, I'll just make a little Omake, about their childhoods. You Guys must've thought that it was just coincidence that Ichigo became his maid? Then, YOU ARE WRONG~ Hehe~ Here's my proof~ :3**_

_**Omake Chapter: Her Master, First Chocolate**_

"Uncle, what are we making this time?" A little Kashino Makoto asked his uncle as he leaned on the counter of the kitchen.

"We're gonna make simple chocolates this time, Makoto, you need to learn one now, do you want that?" When the little child heard this, he smiled brightly and hugged the said uncle.

"Wahh~! Thank you, uncle! I'm finally learning how to make a chocolate! I'm gonna give one to Mother, Father and Big Sister!" The older one smiled and patted his head.

"Now, let's start! Will you get the ingredients, Makoto?" The boy nodded and happily went to the cabinet.

"And… There you go uncle!" He said as he plopped down all the ingredients needed. Which was quite few, actually.

"Now, shall we do some now? Make sure you listen to your uncle, okay?" "Mnm!" He nodded eagerly.

He stood on a stool as his uncle guided his hands on how to temper the said chocolate. For his hands were too small, he sometimes slipped if it wasn't for his uncle's big hands.

The little boy was so happy, the little maid hesitated to go in and call for her Master's child and ruin the fun. _Maybe Master wouldn't mind if he's gone for a few minutes… Hmmm… _The said girl kept shaking her head that her pigtails kept swishing at her side.

The older man noticed a hue of brown by the door and he glanced sideways. He was right, a bit of hair appeared and a small part of her head was seen. He chuckled and looked down.

"Now Makoto, all we have to do wait for it to cool down, how about you go play around while waiting?" He suggested. The little boy pouted. "But I want to wait with you…"

"I insist." He chuckled as Makoto nodded his head in defeat. "Well, if you say so, Uncle… Call me when it's finished, nee! Promise me!" The man chuckled for the little boy's innonence and he nodded. "Uncle promises you."

"Well, then…" He plopped down and waved goodbye. When he was finally gone from the room and he could whispers outside, he frowned. _I hope they won't be angry at him… _He just shook his head and prepared more ingredients to make another chocolate.

"Bocchama!" A sudden whisper startled him, and so, he jumped backwards.

"Are you alright?" A little brunette took her hand out and he gladly accepted it.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused. The girl tilted her head and she smiled.

"Apologies, Bocchama. I'm the Head Maid's Granddaughter. I am only an apprentice but in the future, I may be serving one of the Kashino's." She was being polite and even bowed to him.

"You're my age, right? Why are you working then?" He asked. She put her finger on her lips and thought.

"Hmmm… I don't know either, but it's really fun!" She skipped happily then she suddenly stopped and grabbed Makoto's hand.

"Ah! I just remembered! Master asks for you!" The boy blinked. "Father?" "Yes."

He sighed. "Let's go then." He said, walking in front but still holding her hand. The little maid giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, no… It's just that… You seemed so innocent a while ago and now… You act so mature…"

He blushed a bit looked away.

"Hmph… Look who's talking…" The girl giggled more, but it seems that the little Kashino didn't mind at all. It seemed to calm him down.

"Now, I'll just go back to my quarters and wait for further orders. It was fun. Bocchama." She bowed and walked away.

"Ah…!" He reached out but she was already gone. He looked at the direction the girl went and he pulled his arm back.

_I forgot to ask for her name…_

He only sighed and opened the door towards his Father's office.

"You asked for me, Father?" His father looked up, his eyes away from the papers and his gaze fell on his youngest child.

"How are your studies, Makoto?" He asked, his eyes cold, his structure straight and his hands closed in a praying manner. Makoto gulped.

"Of course, Father." He answered, trying to make his voice as calm as possible. He didn't want to act so cowardly, especially in front of his Father.

"I heard that you were hanging out with your Uncle every so often, now?" His hands went up to his chin now, making his gaze more frightening.

"It's true… Father." He tried not to stutter.

"You do remember, you are going to be the heir of the Hospital, right… Makoto?"

"O-of course… Father…" He muttered, his head lay low, small fists at his side.

"Do you have any complains?" The older Kashino asked. Makoto shook his head and silently replied, "No, Father…"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that…You are now dismissed." The smaller one nodded and exited the room.

His eyes stung, tears wanted to escape, but he tried to keep it in.

_No… I have no chance right now… When I'm ol-_

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!"

He jumped forward like a little, scaredy-cat. He kept shaking.

"W-what the-…"

"Did I surprise Bocchama that much?"

"WHO WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED, YOU IDIOT?!"

"Ah, apologies once again, Bocchama. Your Uncle says that the chocolate has finally cooled down and that it's time to decorate it…" She said, smiling brightly.

"I have no need for them anymore." She heard the little blonde mutter.

"What? But you worked hard to do it, Bocchama! You just can't-"

"Use them as you wish, I'm going back to my room."

As he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the direction of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?! Stop right now!" He shouted futile attempts of making him escape.

"No! I saw Bocchama a while ago while making those chocolates! You were happy right? Why are you stopping yourself from having fun!"

"But I don't have anyone to give them to!"

"Then give it to me!"

They both stopped. The boy a bit surprised of what the girl said, blushed.

"W-what are you saying?!"

"What? You won't give it to your Family now, right? So why not me? As a sign of our friendship." She gave him another one of her smiles and he turned red right away.

"W-well! If you insist!" He turned his head to the side and laid it low, he fast walked towards their kitchen and he saw his own Uncle waiting for him there.

"Why! You sure are late! Well, you decide the theme Makoto!

_Theme… Chocolates and… Strawberries… Ichigo…_

He looked at the girl. She noticed this and tilted her head in confusion. He smiled.

_Theme is Ichigo… Theme Ichigo… _

"I thought of one uncle! Let's make one now!" His uncle smiled and nodded.

He chose strawberries so he took fresh ones and put them all in a container. He cut them slowly and he could see his Uncle smile and nodded in acknowledgement to this boy's theme. The little maid merely sat in the corner, watching him.

It was hard to know but he almost noticed that the Maid's lips curled ever more lightly and her expression softened when she saw her Young Master cutting the fresh strawberries.

_Bocchama…_

"There! You're finished! You can give it to the person you want now, Makoto." His Uncle said while patting his head. The little boy clutched the pink-colored box in his hands and nodded.

He went closer to the maid and gave it to her. She smiled brightly at him and asked, "Can I eat it now?"

"Your choice."

She nodded and she opened the box gently and took one of his chocolate in his hands, then she ate it slowly, savoring the taste.

He just watched her attentively, wanting to know her comment about his first chocolate.

When she opened her eyes again, she smiled.

"It's good, Bocchama."

He never knew that two simple words could make him smile the brightest in his first 7 years in life.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He tried to do his best not to jump in joy for his first chocolate had been well.

"Could I taste one, Ichigo-chan?"

"Mnm." The girl meekly nodded and she raised the box a little towards the said Patissiere. He just watched between the two and kept staring.

"Ichigo…-chan?" He murmered loud enough to enable the two to hear him. 'Ichigo' giggled and his Uncle laughed and patted his back.

"Hahahaha! All this time, Makoto, while you were doing the decorations, I already knew that you were going to give her the chocolates, but now, I was even MORE surprised that you didn't know anything!"

"I even thought that he was a Fortune Teller or a Diviner! I haven't told him my name and yet!"

_Ichigo… Her name is 'Ichigo'? Why did I even thought of Strawberries from the start?_

He looked one last time between the two before he sighed.

_Well… Whatever…_

He plopped one chocolate in his mouth as he tried to know about its taste.

_It's good… This Ichigo Chocolate…_

He smiled again.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**FINALLY FINISHED! Woohoo! That was quite long! But is it long enough to satisfy you guys? I hope so…**_

_**The chocolate was like a circular chocolate… But not exactly a Bon Bon… Hmmm… Just think that there's a strawberry on top of it, okay?**_

_**And so, the ending of this Omake/Chapter marks the beginning of the Hiatus of this story. I hope you understand, and wish that you can find more stories of Yumeiro Patissiere much greater than this.**_

_**And thanks to: , MissLovelyPrincess , Rei Star , bakamonostalgic167 and Guest (Whoever you are ^^) for Reviewing! I hope that this chapter satisfied you guys! Again, Sorry for the long wait!  
**_

_**Bye, Guys, hope that I'll be able to update more in the future!**_

_**Signed, Mavis-P**_


End file.
